It Wasn't Him
by TracyCook
Summary: Caroline watches as Klaus and Rebekah fight with each other, she finds herself aroused but not by the sibling that she thought she would be. She runs away from the two of them, and when Rebekah hunts her down and finds her in an intimate and embarrassing situation, she helps her to understand the source of her arousal. Rebekoline femslash. Smut warning.
1. It Wasn't Him

**It Wasn't Him**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**It Wasn't Him**

Klaus and Caroline were currently taking a walk outside of the Mikaelson estate. She knew that it was wrong of her to be spending time with him, but she was alone and she missed Tyler, and the original vampire brought such intrigue with him. He spoke of Paris, London, and Italy, traveling the world together and doing everything that any woman would dream of. He sketched pictures of her and he sent her gifts, he was so romantic and she could not help but feel drawn to him, despite knowing that he was a terrible individual.

Still, she loved Tyler and she did not plan to take Klaus up on any of his offers. She would never hurt her boyfriend that way.

"Well, well, this is interesting. Are the lovebirds having a nice evening?" An accented voice floated through the air, drawing Caroline out of her conflicting thoughts. She recognized the voice immediately. It was Rebekah. Turning, she looked over her shoulder at the blonde vampire and then over to Klaus, expecting him to speak.

There was no way that she was saying anything. Rebekah was intimidating.

"Let us be, Rebekah. We are busy." Klaus stated with a glare at his younger sister.

"I can see that." She responded spitefully, walking toward the couple and staring them down with angry blue eyes. Even if she did not understand her reasoning, she hated that her brother was showing interest in Caroline.

He took a step closer to Rebekah and stared down into her eyes with hatred behind his. He was not going to allow her to ruin the evening with her petty problems. She could be such a desperate brat, always searching for attention and validation. Well, not tonight. Tonight was to be his and Caroline's night. "I said, let us be."

"And if I do not wish to let you be?" She asked with a raised brow.

Suddenly, Klaus lashed out, wrapping his hand around Rebekah's throat and lifting her off of the ground. He stared up into her eyes and watched as she squirmed in his grip. "If you do not wish to leave us alone, then I could always silence you again with a dagger to the heart."

Caroline watched with wide eyes as the two of them fought with each other. She did not know what to do. She hated seeing this side of Klaus, it made all of the romanticism disappear and he became the man who would kill his sister to shut her up. That was wrong on so many levels. He acted power crazy, like he owned Rebekah.

Rebekah set herself free from his grip with a lot of struggle and lunged at him, throwing him across the street. He slammed his head into the curb and lay there for a moment dazed, before quickly jumping back to his feet and running at his sister. The blonde original growled out and bared her fangs as she once again lunged at him, knocking him back against the concrete and straddling his chest as she held him down by the throat.

"Rebekah, is this any way to treat your brother?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"If I have learnt anything from you, then yes." She responded tightening her grip around his neck as her eyes darkened to a deep black. For so many years Klaus had hurt her, killed her over and over again, and she had always forgiven him, but she was tired of forgiving him.

Caroline could feel her body reacting in a strange manner as she watched the siblings fight, she found herself particularly interested in watching Rebekah. Her strength was terrifying, yet also exciting, and her British accent was extremely attractive. Her dress was tattered and revealing a good amount of perfect skin, and the muscles in her long legs continued to tense under stress, she was absolutely gorgeous. _'Oh god… why am I thinking like this… and why is my body reacting like this?' _She internally questioned as she felt an ache forming between her thighs that she recognized as arousal.

It was bad enough that she felt like she had already cheated on Tyler with Klaus, now she was growing aroused by watching Rebekah attack him?

'_This is so messed up, what the hell is wrong with me? This is sick. I can't find her attractive, especially not because she is hurting someone.' _

The fighting vampires both halted what they were doing and turned to look at the blonde vampire who was watching them, her eyes were dark with desire and they could smell her arousal. It was intoxicating. Rebekah could not describe the sensations that she felt as she took in the scent, it was unique to Caroline, delicious. Suddenly, everything was starting to make sense to her. Why she wanted to steal Caroline's life, why she hated that her brother was going after her, that Tyler was dating her, she wanted her.

'_She could never want me though…' _She thought to herself as she and Klaus watched the younger vampire run away from the scene. Her eyes were dancing with terror and confusion before she disappeared into the darkness.

"You scared her off." He growled out as he threw his sister off of him and watched as she flew through the air and slammed her head against the pavement. Bleeding momentarily before her wounds healed.

"I don't think that I am what scared her off." She muttered to herself, knowing that he could hear her, but not caring. She ignored her brother and stood to her feet walking in the direction that Caroline had left, Klaus looked as if he wanted to strangle her to death. She ignored him.

It was extremely easy for Rebekah to track the other vampire; her arousal was strong and enticing. She could feel her stomach flip with unease and she suddenly felt sick as she thought about the possibilities of why Caroline was aroused. It had probably been the fact that Klaus was hurting her, not the other way around. _'Why would I arouse her?'_

She stopped walking and her ears perked up as she heard soft whimpers in the distance.

'_Is that Caroline?' _Rebekah thought to herself as she looked around for the source of the sound. She did not dare move, knowing that the other woman's superhuman hearing would catch her in an instant and she would run again. Just as she was about to give up her search, she caught the sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she squinted her blue eyes and attempted to see whatever it was that had moved, but it was difficult to see the person in their entirety.

What she could see was enough to tell her that it was Caroline, though. Blonde curls framing a beautiful face, pink lips, a long pale neck, and a small frame. She was absolutely stunning.

'_What is she doing?'_

O

Caroline leant against the wall of a building that lined the street and stared down at her hands and she clenched her thighs together tightly, trying to alleviate some of the desire that had built between them. It was insane. She was not supposed to feel that way about anyone aside from Tyler, yet watching Rebekah fight had caused her womanhood to throb with need and want.

"There is no way that this is because of her…" She muttered. "I'm probably not even that turned on."

Glancing up, she looked around the street in order to see if anyone could see her. When she knew that she was alone she returned her gaze to her hands and started to trace her fingers down her stomach and under the waistband of her skirt. Inching her fingers beneath the fabric she moved them under her panties and traced them over her womanhood, letting out a gasp and a moan as she felt the wetness there.

"Jesus." She closed her eyes as she made contact with her swollen clit. Caroline did not want to touch herself, especially not with Rebekah's image in her mind, but she could not help it. She was so aroused and she needed desperately to get rid of the ache.

Gently she started to move her fingers against her clit, letting out soft whimpers and gasps as she imagined that Rebekah's head was between her legs and her tongue was tracing over her most sensitive area. "Mm…."

"Ah-hah. I see that I was correct." Rebekah's voice jolted Caroline out of her pleasure and she quickly pulled her hand out of her skirt, her eyes snapping open and catching the original vampire's eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean, you were correct?"

"When I assumed that you had grown aroused due to our little quarrel." She stated with a smirk on her lips and devious glimmer in her eyes. Rebekah took a step closer to Caroline and tried to suppress her own desire as she smelt her arousal all over her. _'What I wouldn't give to taste her…' _

"I was not!" She said in a defensive tone of voice as she tried to move away from the other blonde, only to be cornered against the building.

"You were too. It is useless to deny it Caroline; it is blatantly obvious that you are attracted to my brother."

"No. It wasn't him, it was—" She cut herself off as she realized what she was about to admit, there was no way that she wanted Rebekah to know the reason that she had been so turned on. "—I mean, yeah, of course it was him, totally him, who else could it have been?"

Rebekah's eyes widened as she listened to Caroline ramble on and on about how it was Klaus that had aroused her, she was obviously trying to convince both of them that this was the case. But, she had already allowed a slip of the tongue and now Rebekah knew otherwise. It had not been him that had caused the reaction, and considering that Tyler had not been anywhere in sight she doubted that it was him either, which only left one person. _'Me…'_

Caroline looked away embarrassedly after her rambling died down, she could feel the original's eyes on her staring her down and it was intimidating. She prayed that she did not hear her mistake and that she believed that it had been Klaus.

"Too late darling, the cat is out of the bag." Rebekah stated. "But, this still begs the question, if it was not Klaus, nor was it Tyler, then who was it that caused you to become so deliciously aroused?" Her voice deepened and her accent drove Caroline wild as she stared down at her lips and shivered as she felt her breath rush against her skin. The word 'deliciously' embarrassed and excited her to no end. She wondered if Rebekah could smell her, if she liked it as much as she sounded like she did. This thought caused the aching and wetness to intensify.

"It was him!" Caroline insisted frantically.

"For some reason I find that most difficult to believe, my sweet." Rebekah purred out as she leant down and hovered her lips directly over Caroline's, allowing them to move against them as she spoke.

"Well, it's the truth." She breathed out. Her voice was no longer frantic or demanding, instead it came out a soft whisper. Her body was reacting to the proximity of those perfect full lips and she had forgotten why she was arguing her point when all she wanted to do was lean up and capture those lips with her own.

"Really now?" Rebekah teased as she traced her fingers along Caroline's long perfect neck, while her other hand landed on her hip and held her in place. Unable to respond anymore, the younger vampire weakly nodded her head to emphasize on her point. "I see." Rebekah whispered hotly against her lips before extending her tongue and tracing it over Caroline's sweet bottom lip and then pulling it between her teeth and sucking on it.

"Mm…" Caroline gasped and moaned out as she stared into the other vampire's eyes, watching as they darkened with desire. Her eyes undoubtedly matched them. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted her in that moment.

She knew that it was cheating and she knew that it was wrong, but she could not control herself. Her body was reacting to Rebekah's touches despite herself.

"That is quite the compelling argument darling." She said as she pulled away and smirked down at Caroline. Her own body was reacting to their closeness, but this was not about her pleasure. This was about Caroline and proving that she was the reason for her arousal.

Gently, Rebekah traced her fingers under the other blonde's shirt. One of them let out a moan as her fingertips connected with Caroline's toned abdomen, neither knew who it had been though, they were both lost in the heat of the moment. No one had ever touched her like Rebekah was and she never wanted to lose the contact. Once she lost the contact everything would be too real again, and reality was terrifying.

"Mmm…" She groaned out in pleasure as Rebekah's fingers teased the bottom of her breast, she arched her back into the touch begging for more.

Rebekah obliged as she moved her fingers up further and circled them over her hardened nipple, smiling victoriously as she watched Caroline crumble beneath her. Her legs buckled and she almost fell down the wall, but Rebekah was quick to hold the other woman up as she continued to flick her fingers over the sensitive bud. Once she finished teasing, she lifted up Caroline's shirt and leant down. Her eyes connected with the younger vampire's dark eyes as she extended her tongue and ran it over the hard nipple, tormenting her.

"Mmm... god… Rebekah… more…" She moaned out, tangling her fingers in blonde hair and attempting to pull her closer to her body. Needing more contact as her hips started to move against Rebekah.

"Ah-hah, don't you know that patience is a virtue?"

Caroline pleaded with her eyes and the sight drove Rebekah wild, then she asked in the most desperate tone of voice, "please?" That pushed her over the edge. Leaning in, she wrapped her full lips around the hardened nipple and sucked on it, moaning out as she heard Caroline groan out in pleasure and tangle her fingers in her hair.

Slowly her fingers started to move beneath Caroline's skirt, moving up her toned thighs toward her heated center. She could feel the heat radiating off of her womanhood and it made her ache. Caroline's body shook as she ran her fingers over her clit through her panties, and Rebekah gasped as she felt the amount of wetness that she had caused.

"You most definitely hate this, right? I do not arouse you in the slightest?"

Caroline did not answer the question, knowing that she was only teasing her for what she had said prior to their intimate interaction. She knew that it had been Rebekah that had turned her on, but she had not been willing to admit it. Even now, she was not willing to admit that this was happening.

"Still stubborn I see."

With that statement, she pushed the other blonde's panties to the side and then pressed her fingers against her wetness, hissing at the contact. "My god. You may deny it, but your body does not. You are so bloody wet it is ridiculous, Caroline." She practically moaned out the sentence, catching Caroline's eyes she watched as realization and worry flashed in them, but she did not allow her to second-guess what they were doing. Rebekah plunged a finger deep inside of the other woman, causing her to scream in pleasure and throw her head back against the wall.

She could feel blood trickling down her head from where she had slammed it against the cement, but she could not feel anything but the deafening pleasure of Rebekah's finger moving slowly in and out of her heated center. Slowly, she picked up the pace and added another finger, watching with excited eyes as Caroline moaned out her name and shook in ecstasy.

Then, without warning, she removed her fingers and pulled away from Caroline.

Caroline started to fall to the ground, but she caught herself and forced herself to stand wobbly, as she stared at Rebekah with confused eyes. "What—why—why did you stop?" She asked through labored breaths.

Rebekah lifted her fingers to her lips and ran her tongue along them, cleaning them of Caroline's delicious arousal, moaning out at the taste. Caroline moaned as well as she watched the scene before her. Then, Rebekah opened her eyes and stared directly into the other's eyes before she stated in a matter of fact tone, "Because, I already got the answer to my question."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It wasn't him." She stated and then turned and disappeared down the street, leaving an extremely aroused and confused woman staring after her.

O

Authors Note:

Currently, this is only a one shot. Although, I do have a few ideas for the next few chapters, so if you guys want to see more of this story leave me some reviews telling me that you want to see more. If not, please do tell me what you thought of this one shot. :)

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	2. How Dare You?

**It Wasn't Him**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**How Dare You?**

Caroline had spent the rest of the weekend attempting to contact Tyler, avoid Klaus, and keep her mind off of what had happened with Rebekah. She just wanted her boyfriend to return so that everything would go back to normal. He was her safety, Klaus was the unknown, and Rebekah was the impossible.

There was no way that she could have feelings for her. She had never had feelings for another woman before.

Her attempts at denying her feelings toward the other blonde worked for the most part, at least until she went to sleep. Try as she might, she could not hide from her dreams. Every time that she tried to rest, Rebekah invaded her mind. Sometimes it was just the British woman smiling back at her, or whispering something suggestive against her ear, and other times she had Caroline pinned against the wall with her fingers deep inside of her, or her head between her thighs.

She always woke up covered in sweat and extremely aroused and frustrated.

Caroline did not want to have these feelings toward Rebekah. She hated them.

"Wait? What do you mean she forced herself on you?" Elena asked with large worried brown eyes as she took a few steps toward her best friend. Caroline had just finished telling them about the fight between Rebekah and Klaus and then about what happened after the fight. She knew that she was pushing a lot of the blame on the other woman, but she could not accept that she had actually enjoyed it. It was not possible.

"I mean exactly that. I was leaning against the wall of one of the buildings around there after running away from the fight and then she just like came out of nowhere and next thing I knew she had me pinned against the wall and was touching me!" She rambled angrily, throwing her hands around.

"Why would she do that? I didn't know that Rebekah was into girls."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she's at least into me!"

"Did you try and push her off of you or tell her to stop? I mean, I know she's stronger than you, but, you probably could have got away." Elena pointed out. Caroline's strength often intensified when she was angry and she could have pushed her away and ran.

She paused and chewed on her bottom lip before admitting, "No…"

When her friends' faces covered in confusion and shock, Caroline quickly explained. "I didn't really have time to think about it. I mean, I was surprised and then she did it and then she just walked away saying she got what she wanted." She knew that she was lying. She could have pushed her off if she had wanted to. _'But you didn't want to…' _Her mind teased.

Bonnie walked toward her and reached out a comforting hand, placing it on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really pissed off!" Caroline growled out, sitting on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "God, I hate her."

O

Caroline hadn't really wanted to go back to school, but her friends were convinced that it would be good for her to socialize and work on the dance committee, and cheerleading, and just focus on herself. The problem with this idea was that Rebekah was on the dance committee, she was in her classes, and she was on the cheerleading squad. So, avoiding her was going to be near impossible at the school.

'_I should have just stayed in bed…'_

Her stomach flipped as she witnessed the beautiful blonde down the hallway, talking with some of the other cheerleaders as she pulled her books out of her locker. She had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing an expensive outfit and heels. _'God, she looks gorgeous…'_

"Sorry, Care. I didn't really think this through. I forgot that you would have to be around her a lot if you came to school." Elena said from beside her.

Rebekah turned and caught Caroline's blue eyes with her own, flashing her a devious smirk.

"No, this is fine."

"You sure?" She didn't sound convinced.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go over there and give her a piece of my mind." Caroline muttered under her breath as she clenched and unclenched her shaking fists.

She found herself growing angrier the longer that she watched the other woman. Rebekah looked more than proud of herself and what she had done to her. It wasn't fair. She had ruined everything. She had caused Caroline to second guess her feelings for Tyler and her sexuality, and all for what? Entertainment?

You couldn't just play with people like that. It was wrong.

The bell rang signaling that class was beginning and Caroline turned to look at Elena. "Go to class, I'll be fine. I'm just going to confront her about what she did."

"Are you sure? What if she hurts you?"

"I'll be fine." She insisted and with one last hesitant look, Elena and Stefan started down the hallway toward their class. Wishing their friend good luck.

Caroline strut toward the other blonde in an angry rage, throwing up her hands in the air she asked her, "How dare you do that to me the other night!? It was a complete violation of my privacy and my body, Rebekah!"

Rebekah turned and leant her back against her locker, crossing her arms over her chest and smiling down at her knowingly. She knew exactly why the younger vampire was attacking her. It was because she had enjoyed what happened and she did not want to enjoy it; she was confused and hated her for causing those feelings.

"You didn't seem to mind the other night, lover." The last word rolled off her full lips seductively.

Caroline scoffed. "Yeah, that's because I was surprised! I mean you were just there suddenly and you forced yourself on me, I didn't even really know what you were doing until it was too late!" She insisted. Despite her mind reminding her that she knew what was going on.

Rebekah pursed her full lips. "You were well-aware of what I was doing." She pushed herself off of her locker and took a step toward the other woman, watching as she took a step back. "That is, if your moans were any indication."

She looked away from Rebekah due to the embarrassment she felt. She hated that the original had caused such reactions from her.

"Why not just ask me what you really want to ask?"

Caroline looked back up at her with a furrowed brow and perplexed eyes. "What do you mean ask you what I really want to ask? What are you talking about?"

In a flash Rebekah had Caroline pinned against the lockers, her hands held in place above her head. She let out a squeak of surprise as her back was pressed against the metal, she hadn't been expecting it. Staring up into piercing blue eyes, Caroline could feel her body starting to react to the closeness of their bodies and the scent of Rebekah surrounding her. She watched as the British vampire's eyes filled with dark desire and she knew that she could smell her arousal again. _'Damn her and her super-senses! God, what is wrong with me, why am I aroused anyway!?'_

Leaning forward, Rebekah purposely pressed her entire body flush against the other woman's, smirking as she heard her let out a soft moan of pleasure. She was attempting to hide her arousal, but it was impossible to do so. Rebekah hovered her full lips directly above Caroline's ear, their cheeks brushing against each other, and her lips barely ghosting over the sensitive skin as she whispered against it.

"The question you wish to ask is most obvious, dear."

Caroline did not say anything. Her muscles tense and her body stiff.

"How dare you leave before bringing me to my climax?" She paused and chuckled softly, her breath rushing against Caroline's neck and down over her shoulder causing her to shiver. "Isn't that what you are really upset about, after all?"

"What? No, of course not." She declined the accusation with little force behind her words. It came out strained and uncertain.

"Really now? So, you have not thought about it at all this weekend?" Rebekah sounded astonished.

"No." Caroline breathed out as Rebekah started to trace her fingers delicately up her exposed thigh, teasing the sensitive skin beneath the bottom of her skirt. Her blue eyes fluttered closed before snapping back open as she swallowed hard, it was becoming most difficult to deny that she wanted the original vampire to touch her again. _'Control yourself Caroline… this is exactly what she wants…'_

"Not even for a moment?"

"Not at all." She lied.

"You were not curious in the slightest about what it would feel like to have me trace my fingers up your thigh and under your skirt…" Rebekah's voice was slow and deliberate, her fingers matching what she was saying as they moved gently up her thigh and under Caroline's skirt. The younger vampire was no longer fighting it as she bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes. "Beneath your knickers…"

Caroline gasped out as she felt Rebekah's fingers move her panties out of the way before pressing her fingers beneath them. She could not believe that she was once again allowing her to touch her in such an intimate way, and in the middle of the hallway of the school. She was a terrible person. She was cheating on her boyfriend with another woman in public.

"Before moving them toward your clit and circling it delicately…" Her voice deepened as her own body was reacting. Rebekah was so aroused. She wanted to take Caroline then and there, make her scream her name and admit that she wanted her.

When she felt Caroline's wetness coat her fingers she groaned out loudly against her ear, her body shaking. "My god, once again you are so bloody wet it amazes me. How you can deny that I am the cause of this is beyond me."

Rebekah started to trace her clit with her fingers, moving them in slow circles around the sensitive bundle of nerves. Giving her just enough to stimulate and tease her, but not enough to bring her to her climax. Caroline's body was shaking and she was letting out soft whimpers. She needed more, and Rebekah planned to make her ask for it.

Caroline had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to not beg for more contact as she moved her hips against the fingers in hopes to attain it. _'Caroline… you're in school, someone could see you… god… but it feels so good…' _Her mind was battling with her body.

"After which I would thrust my fingers deep inside of your heated womanhood that would be drenched in your arousal." Rebekah did not do as she said this time though. Instead she moved her fingers toward her entrance and traced it teasingly. She was desperate to hear her beg for more, to hear her tell her that she wanted her like she knew that she did.

Caroline whined out shamefully.

"All you have to do is ask, sweet Caroline. And I can guarantee you the best orgasm that you have ever had." Her confidence served to turn Caroline on even more so.

Rebekah watched with amused eyes as Caroline squirmed with each movement of her fingers, she looked like she was just about to break and give in. Which was good, because Rebekah wanted to feel her warmth surround her fingers again more than anything.

Just as she was about to give in to the original, Elena's voice drew her out of her arousal and sobered her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?"

Rebekah let out a frustrated groan as she stared over her shoulder at Elena and Stefan. "Caroline and I were just about to have a little fun, weren't we?"

Caroline did not say anything. She could not think. Her body was on fire and she was still extremely aroused, her body aching to be touched.

"Like hell you were! Let her go!"

"Now, now, Elena. Shouldn't we allow Caroline to decide if she wants—" Her voice was cut off as she felt a pressure around her neck and she was slammed against the lockers. Stefan was holding her in place by the throat and glaring into her eyes. While Elena rushed to Caroline's side and asked her if she was alright.

The pressure around her throat hurt, but it was nothing that she had not felt before. She stared over at Elena and Caroline listening in on their conversation and ignoring Stefan. Rebekah was not scared of him. He couldn't kill her.

"Did she hurt you?" She asked looking over her friend.

"No, I-I'm fine." Caroline responded with a shake of her head as she looked over at Rebekah and Stefan. Her stomach flipped at the sight and she was worried, worried that he would hurt her. _'Where did that come from… since when do I care if she gets hurt?'_

"Brava, Elena." Rebekah spoke in a strangled voice. "You saved the day again. Poor Caroline here was in so much danger. If you wouldn't have come along she just might have suffered through a mind-blowing orgasm. That would have been terrible, wouldn't it?" Stefan's grip tightened around her throat serving to silence her.

"Rebekah! You need to back off! Maybe Caroline was enjoying whatever you were doing, maybe she wasn't, but regardless, it isn't your place to force yourself on her. She has a boyfriend and she doesn't want you! So get over it." Elena growled out defensively.

"Elena, just let her go." Caroline said from behind her.

"Wait, what?"

"Just let her go."

O

Authors Note:

I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter fic. :) There will still probably only be five chapters or so, but they should be fun to write. I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave me some reviews telling me what you think! I love hearing from each and every one of you and it encourages me so much to add chapters quickly!

Thank you all for reading! Y'all are wonderful! :)

-Tracy Cook


	3. Rebekah

**It Wasn't Him**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Rebekah**

"God, I'm so happy you're back." Caroline exclaimed excitedly as she pulled Tyler on top of her, and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss. She needed to feel the heat between the two of them, the desire. She needed to get her mind off of Rebekah.

Curling her fingers around his neck, she pulled him as close to her as possible and devoured his lips. She wanted to drown in him, to feel his warmth and scent surround her, to taste him, but it wasn't working. When he had shown up, she had been beyond excited to see him at her door. She thought that his presence would return everything back to the way it was prior to Rebekah coming on to her. That his return would spark the fire inside of her that once burned for only him.

It hadn't.

The way that his lips moved against hers felt awkward to her. He did not speak to her. His movements were rushed and the way that his skin felt against hers was uncomfortable.

Caroline hated herself for being incapable of getting into the heat of the moment with her own boyfriend. It was horrible of her. She was a terrible person. Making love to Tyler should have been easy, but all that she could think about was Rebekah.

Closing her eyes she drifted away into her imagination, allowing her mind to wander to the place that it always seemed to want to go as of late. She imagined that it was Rebekah's full pouty lips that were moving down her neck toward her collarbone. That it was her thin feminine fingers moving beneath her shirt toward her breasts. And, that she was whispering teasingly against her ear in her sensual accented voice.

"Mmm…" Caroline moaned, arching her back off of the bed in order to get more contact with the hand that was touching her.

Just as Tyler reached his destination, Caroline took in a quick breath and softly whimpered out, "Rebekah."

His hand halted and she closed her eyes tighter, internally berating herself for being so stupid. _'Maybe he didn't hear me… Of course he heard me! He's a freaking Hybrid! Fuck, fuck, fuck!' _

Tyler pulled away from her and stared down at his girlfriend with angry eyes and a clenched jaw. He knew what he heard, he just didn't understand it. "What the hell did you just say?"

Caroline opened her eyes to see exactly what she had expected to see. Tyler was staring at her, and he looked furious. Sitting up on her elbows she tried to talk her way out of the situation. "I-uh—I didn't say anything, Tyler." She forced a smile.

"Yeah, you did. You said Rebekah." He moved to sit up on his knees in order to put some distance between the two of them. Caroline followed his movement though and brought them close together again.

"No, I didn't say anything!" She dismissed.

"Yeah you did, Caroline! Stop trying to deny it! I heard you clear as day. Super-hearing, remember?" He asked spitefully.

Caroline sighed loudly and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, yeah, maybe I did say something, but even if I did, it's not what you're thinking."

"Then what is it?" Tyler expected a good explanation for why his girlfriend would call out someone else's name on the night that they were finally reunited. Especially considering that the person's name she called out was Rebekah's.

"She's just been harassing me a lot lately and I guess that I was thinking about her on accident. She just, ah!" Caroline groaned out. "She just frustrates me to no end! She's been hitting on me a lot and being all stalker-ish and creepy and stuff." She reached out and placed a reassuring hand on his cheek and offered him a small smile. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been thinking about her while we were preoccupied."

With a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows, Caroline moved toward her boyfriend and captured his lips in a heated kiss.

Tyler pulled away from the kiss and glared at her.

"It didn't mean anything, Tyler." Caroline pleaded desperately. The last thing that she needed or wanted was to lose him now. "She doesn't mean anything to me, I hate that she-devil, you know that! Please, can't we just go back to what we were doing and forget that it ever happened. I was really, really enjoying making out." She smirked and leant in to kiss him, but again he pulled away.

"I'm not really in the mood." He dismissed, climbing out of the bed and pulling his shirt back over his head. "I think I'm gonna get going."

Caroline reached out for him, grabbing onto his arm. "Wait! Tyler, don't go! You just got back in town and I really want to spend time with you!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Care." Tyler shook off her hand and turned to walk out of the room.

O

Rebekah had been ignoring Caroline since the incident in the hallway with Stefan and Elena. You would think that she would be relieved to not have the original vampire stalking her and invading her personal space, but she found herself missing the other woman. It was odd. It made no sense. She complained constantly about how Rebekah would not leave her alone and how she was ruining everything, and now she was leaving her alone, and she missed it.

She missed her.

The worst part was not that the blonde Brit was always on her mind though; the worst part was the way that she was invading her thoughts.

When Caroline was in the shower, or lying in bed, she would fantasize about what it would be like to have Rebekah there with her. Washing her hair and running her hands over her body, or kissing down her stomach and parting her legs before indulging. Every night she battled with the temptation of touching herself as she thought about Rebekah, and on most occasions she lost the battle.

Just like she had that night.

She would never admit it to her friends, Rebekah, or even herself, but every day for the last week she wore a skirt to school for a reason. She hoped that Rebekah would slam her against the lockers, like before, and run her hand beneath the fabric of her skirt before thrusting her fingers deep inside of her and bringing her to her climax.

Caroline craved her touch. She needed it.

Blue eyes fixated on the thousand-year-old vampire as she talked to some of her friends at the opposite end of the hallway. She was standing beside her locker, her arms crossed over her chest, and a perfect full-lipped smile painted across her face. Caroline watched as she laughed and nodded her head, her golden locks bouncing with life. She could smell the scent of her perfume and shampoo. It was intoxicating.

The shirt that Rebekah was wearing hung down past the top of her jeans and accentuated her perfect cleavage. Her jeans were skin tight. She chewed on her bottom lip as her eyes roamed over the expanse of her long legs. Watching her muscles flex against the fabric as she moved.

When her eyes finally returned to Rebekah's face, she realized that she was staring at her.

Caroline let out an embarrassed squeak and looked away from her gaze. _'Oh god! She caught me staring at her! She knows why! She knows that she has gotten into my head and she is loving every second of it!'_

"You okay?" Elena asked with a bright smile as she approached her friend in the hallway.

Shocked, she jumped and turned to look at the brunette. "Yeah!" She forced a smile. "I'm great."

"That's good; I was really worried about you after what happened the other day."

"I'm fine, really."

"Good. So, Rebekah hasn't been giving you any trouble has she?" Elena wondered curiously. "I told Stefan to keep an eye on her and stop her if she does anything fishy, but he can't watch her all the time."

Caroline chanced a glance in the British vampire's direction and she scowled. The other woman was back to talking with her friends and ignoring her. She hated that she was ignoring her.

"She hasn't tried anything, don't worry. She's pretty much ignoring me. I mean, look at her. The girl practically molests me in the hallway and now she's just going about her day like I don't even exist!"

She knew that she sounded upset about it; she just prayed that Elena didn't notice.

It was not something she could explain.

"I'm confused." Elena muttered, glancing between the two blondes with a furrowed brow. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, I guess." She chewed on her bottom lip as perplexed eyes watched the smirk spread across Rebekah's face. _'She is listening in on our conversation and she looks super-amused… I bet she thinks this means something or something…'_

"Well, I for one am relieved that she is leaving you alone. She was getting so creepy with her staring and her flirting. She needs to understand that you are dating Tyler and that you could never possibly like her." She said the word 'her' with complete disgust. "She's an evil bitch that doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Yeah…"

"I just hope she stays away for good. At least until we can find a way to kill her."

Caroline's chest tightened and her stomach flipped when she heard those words. Suddenly, she felt sick. The thought of losing Rebekah forever hurt her.

'_Ring, Ring!'_

Both girls jumped when they heard the bell signaling that their class was beginning.

"I gotta get to class, Care." Elena informed with a gentle smile. "Do you want me to walk you? You know, just in case." She glared over at Rebekah, who was wearing a knowing grin.

"No, I'll be fine." Caroline smiled reassuringly.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" She laughed and shook her head at her friend. "I can take care of myself, Elena. Last I checked I was a vampire and YOU were the human, here."

Elena laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right. See ya after class!" She waved and started to walk down the hallway in the direction of her classroom.

Caroline took in a deep breath and turned her attention back to Rebekah. She knew that she shouldn't approach her, that she shouldn't ask her about her strange behavior, but she missed her. Letting out the breath she was holding she strut down the hallway toward the other blonde, her chin held high and a confident smile on her pink lips.

"Are you just going to start ignoring me now or something? After everything that you did to me?" Caroline asked, her voice softening as she said the last words.

Rebekah turned to look at the younger vampire, staring directly into her eyes. "I was told to keep my distance, love. It was not my choice to do so."

She scoffed and rolled her blue eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "And when have you ever done what you were told to do?"

"I do not often do as I am told." She paused and pursed her full lips, taking a step closer to Caroline. "But, in this instance, I figured I would give you the space that you so desperately seem to crave." Rebekah leant forward so that her breath was rushing against Caroline's face and she raised a brow. "I would not want to "molest" you again."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you'll just leave me alone. That you're just gonna stop talking to me and forget that it ever happened?"

"Oh no, I could never forget what happened." Her lips twisted deviously.

Caroline glared at her and tried to ignore the way that her body was reacting to the breath rushing against her skin. She forced her eyes to only look into Rebekah's eyes. She did not dare allow them to wander to those full lips. _'Those full, kissable, sexy, lips…mmm…NO! Snap the fuck out of it!'_

"What?" Rebekah wondered amusedly. "Were you hoping for an apology?"

"Actually, yeah, that would be nice."

"Considering how much you enjoyed it, I do not believe that I have anything to apologize for." Rebekah leant forward and brushed her lips against Caroline's ear, chuckling when she heard her take in a sharp breath at the contact. She could smell her arousal, but she was not going to touch her. Not this time. This time she was going to make Caroline come to her when it became unbearable. She was going to make her beg for her release.

"Aside from never giving you that mind-blowing orgasm you want, that is." Rebekah's voice was deep and seductive. Caroline let out a whimper and her eyes fluttered closed as she nearly lost her balance.

Pulling back, Rebekah looked her face over. "But, seeing as you are obviously uninterested in receiving that pleasure, no worries. I will not attempt to give you an orgasm again."

Caroline's eyes widened as she watched the beautiful woman turn and walk down the hallway. She could feel the wetness between her thighs and the throbbing of her clit, the ache and desire, the need to have Rebekah's hand between her thighs bringing her to her sweet release. She nearly called out to her and stopped her. Told her that she wanted her to give her an orgasm, that she wanted her.

But, she couldn't tell her that.

That would be admitting defeat and giving over her control to Rebekah. That would be allowing her to know that she won. And no matter what, she could never allow for that.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for how long it took me to add this chapter. I have been attempting to focus on one fic at a time until I complete some of them! But, due to all of the wonderful reviews and demand for the next chapter, here you go! I hope that y'all enjoy it, and please do tell me what you think! The next chapter will have temptations and Caroline fighting with them, and then of course giving in eventually. :)

Thank you all for reading! Leave me some reviews and I promise to try and get the next chapter out soon!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Fuck Me

**It Wasn't Him**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries.

Pairing: Caroline/Rebekah

Rating: M

**Fuck Me**

Caroline was lying in her bed, staring up at her ceiling, trying her hardest not to think about the person who consumed her thoughts constantly as of late. She did not want to give Rebekah the satisfaction of even thinking about her. But, she could not stop. No matter how hard she tried to force her mind to focus on her boyfriend, to focus on school, to focus on anything else, it always returned to the other blonde.

Rebekah had gotten into her head and she didn't seem to be leaving anytime in the near future.

She was convinced that that was exactly what she wanted. That Rebekah was trying to get into her head and consume her, planting all of these thoughts in her head about wanting her and needing her, until she finally gave in and took her. That was what she wanted. She wanted to push her to the point of breaking. To the point of aching and longing to be touched by the original so badly that she had to make a move.

She wanted Caroline to crave her and to indulge in her.

Caroline just didn't understand why.

Was it some sort of revenge tactic on Klaus, was she trying to teach her brother a lesson for the numerous times that he hurt her physically and emotionally? Was it revenge on her, or a way to show her dominance? Was it just to have some sick fun and mess with her head? Or was it something more?

Did Rebekah actually crave her? Did she think about what it would feel like to have her fingers deep inside of her late at night, like Caroline did? Did she wonder what it would be like to have her head between the younger vampire's legs and run her tongue along her clit, devouring her arousal?

"Mmm…" Caroline's clit throbbed at the thought.

Groaning out in frustration, she rolled over in her bed and slammed her fist into the pillow as she pressed her thighs tightly together. She did not want to be aroused by such thoughts. It should not turn her on so much thinking about Rebekah between her thighs. It should disgust her. "God, what the hell is wrong with me!? Why can't I stop thinking about her! I don't like her, I hate her!" She screamed out against the pillow.

Letting out a small sigh, she turned her head and stared off of her bed at her bedroom door. "I can't like her."

She wondered how many times she would have to tell herself that before she started believing it.

Caroline rolled over onto her back and stared back up at the ceiling as she chewed on her bottom lip and recalled what she had been thinking about. The thought of Rebekah thinking about touching her while she touched herself, lying in her bed, with her legs parted and her hand between her perfect thighs, her fingers deep inside of herself. "Mm… fuck." She felt her swollen clit throb with need again, as her eyes fluttered closed and her mind filled with inappropriate images.

'_Would it really be so bad if I did give in…?' _She did not dare say the words out loud, but she had been thinking them a lot lately. _'It wouldn't have to mean that I am a lesbian… I could just be bi-sexual; it could just be about the sex… it doesn't have to mean I love her or anything… I mean, just because I want her to fuck me constantly doesn't mean that I have feelings for her. She's just so sexy, with those full pouty lips and that freaking accent…'_

Biting down hard on her bottom lip she subconsciously lifted her hips off of the bed. She could practically feel Rebekah's body on top of hers, her skin grazing over hers, the weight of her, as she imagined the other woman straddling her hips and pressing her wetness down against her own.

"Fuck…" Caroline groaned out and threw her head back against the pillow, extending her neck and running her fingers down it. Picturing Rebekah's fingers being the ones touching her, running down over her collarbone toward her breast, before teasing it gently through the fabric of her shirt. She twisted her own nipple between her fingers and moaned at the sensations that coursed through her body.

Her other hand made its way down her flat stomach toward the waistband of her shorts. In her mind, Rebekah was running her tongue down her stomach where her fingers touched and it set her body on fire.

She could practically see those blue eyes, darkened by desire, staring up at her as she pulled down her shorts and planted full-lipped kisses along the insides of her thighs. Caroline pulled down her shorts and ghosted her fingers along her inner-thighs, where she longed for Rebekah to run her tongue.

"Mmm… Rebekah… more…" Caroline was practically panting at this point as she tugged her soaked panties down. The cold air of the room rushing against her wetness and making it obvious. She knew that she was aroused.

Internally, she visualized Rebekah dipping her tongue between her folds and she dipped her finger between them, running it over her clit in a circular motion. Her moans were now louder and she continued to mutter out Rebekah's name. Her fingers were coated in her own arousal and the scent of it filled her room. Moving her fingers to her entrance, she gasped out loudly when she felt just how wet she truly was. It amazed her, honestly. Teasing her entrance she imagined that Rebekah's fingers were touching her and that her tongue was still working its magic on her clit.

After a few seconds of teasing, she thrust two of her fingers deep inside of herself. Twisting them and curling them deep inside at a fast pace, as her thumb ran over her swollen clit. She was close to coming already and she picked up the pace inside of herself. Hearing Rebekah's accented voice in her mind, picturing her full lips tasting her, her beautiful eyes, and that long blonde hair, it was all in her mind, but it was so real.

And with that last final image of Rebekah between her thighs thrusting her fingers deep inside of her, she came all over her hand and her bed. "Rebekah!" She moaned out loudly, her body convulsing for a few seconds before going completely limp on the bed.

She could not move her muscles, and she did not remove her fingers from inside of herself right away. She just lay there, shaking and breathing heavily.

'_Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give in…'_

O

Blue eyes watched as Rebekah walked off of the field after going to the locker room and changing after practice. Caroline had decided to wait until she was done before going down into the locker room herself. She did not want to risk being teased by the original vampire again. Today, she could not handle it. She would give in. With how sexually frustrated she was and the fantasies that she had been having, it would be impossible to tell her no.

She wanted her.

When the coast was clear she snuck toward the locker room and opened the door, heading down the stairs. She still had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked around the empty room. No one else was around.

Caroline moved toward her locker and put in the combination, before swinging open the door and pulling out her gym bag. Gripping the bottom of her shirt, she pulled it over her head, leaving her clad in only her sports bra and shorts.

Just as she was about to reach for her shirt, she felt something push her from behind. Slamming her body face first into the lockers and holding her in place. There was a familiar scent surrounding her and she could see the nail-polish on the feminine hands that were holding her wrists in place above her head. _'But it couldn't be her…she left…' _The wetness building between her thighs disgusted her. She should be terrified, not aroused.

"Mmm… I do not think that I will ever get over how utterly delicious your arousal is." Rebekah whispered hotly against her neck, causing the hairs to stand up and the other blonde to shiver beneath her. "So bloody intoxicating… I just want to eat you up." She sang playfully, her voice low and seductive.

Caroline whimpered out and attempted to close her thighs to alleviate the aching and prevent some of the scent of her arousal from surrounding them. It was embarrassing.

But, Rebekah was not going to allow for her to hide the delicious scent, and she thrust her knee between her thighs prying them apart. Her thigh brushing up against Caroline's wetness through her shorts. The touch was so subtle that she could barely even feel it, and she found herself rocking against the thigh, but Rebekah would not allow her to make contact with it. She did not want her to receive any pleasure until she gave her what she wanted.

Until she begged to be touched.

"Someone is a bit frisky." She teased in her accented voice.

Caroline didn't say anything. She could not think of a proper defense. Because, she was frisky. She wanted to turn around and rip off all of Rebekah's clothing and make her scream out in pleasure as she convulsed beneath her fingers.

Rebekah leant forward and brushed her full lips against Caroline's ear from behind, her body pressing flush against her back. "You see." She whispered, extending her tongue and running it over the bottom of her ear. "I could take care of that problem, you know. I could stop teasing you and give you what you truly want, lover, all you have to do is ask."

"I—I don't want you." It took all of the strength and will-power that she had to mutter out those words. She wanted her more than she ever wanted anyone.

"Yes, you do. You simply refuse to admit it." Rebekah growled out, a little frustrated. She hated that Caroline was being so stubborn about her feelings. It wasn't like she could hide them. They both knew that she wanted her.

Rebekah traced her fingertips over Caroline's back, down toward the waistband of her shorts. Pushing her hand beneath the fabric, she moved her fingers down over her bare ass and smirked when she realized that she wasn't wearing any knickers. She wanted her just as badly. Some deep subconscious part of Caroline had been hoping for this. Rebekah cupped her ass in her hand and squeezed, allowing her fingers to slightly tease the heated entrance to her womanhood as she did so.

"I could thrust my fingers deep inside of you, until your body aches in the best way possible, and your legs buckle beneath you." Rebekah spoke confidently. She knew her capabilities. "All you have to do is ask."

"Rebekah, I can't—I-I'm not a lesbian—I have a boyfriend." Caroline whimpered out breathily.

Rebekah swiped her fingers over her entrance, dipping them into the wetness. "Mmm, fuck." Caroline groaned out as her body shook at the contact.

The British vampire did not press inside of her though, she pulled her fingers away from the wetness and her smirk widened. "Sorry, love, but your body disagrees."

"Rebekah…please…stop." Her voice was barely audible and definitely not confident. She didn't want her to stop. She wanted her to thrust her fingers inside of her and give her that mind-blowing orgasm she continued to promise her.

"I would, if I truly believed that you wanted me to, but I don't. Haven't you been wondering what is missing when you are with Tyler?" Rebekah returned her fingers to her dripping entrance and teased her. "I could show you."

"Wh-what do you want from me?"

"I want you to beg me to fuck you senseless." She chuckled under her breath as Caroline moaned out at her words. Rebekah dipped the tips of her fingers inside of her, but did not push them all the way in. It was just enough to make her crave more. "That is all that I want from you and then I will give you what you so desperately crave. That isn't too difficult, is it?"

Internally, Caroline's lust was fighting with her pride, but one was definitely winning the argument. And as Rebekah pushed her fingers even deeper inside of her and reached around her front, ghosting her free fingers over her clit, she couldn't handle it any longer. She needed her. She needed to find that release.

"Mmm… Please…"

"Please, what?" She pursed her lips playfully.

"Fuck me, Rebekah."

O

Authors Note:

I decided to add another chapter for all of y'all! Because you are all such amazing readers! Thank you for all of the reviews and I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter. I know that I ended it with a cliffhanger, but y'all can guess what is going to be happening in the next chapter.

Please do tell me what you think, and thank you all for reading! :)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
